


Something Wicked

by FayeWildwood



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Bitchnugget is a great cat name, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Demon Nines, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Everyone Is Gay, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin loves his cat, M/M, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Tina Chen is a goddess, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Witch Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeWildwood/pseuds/FayeWildwood
Summary: Gavin Reed doesn't fuck up when it comes to magick. Sure, he is kind of a terrible human being. He's done shitty things, made stupid mistakes, made some enemies. But when it comes to his magick, his business, he doesn't screw up. He doesn't. He is careful, and despite him being an asshole, he has a reputation for being capable and a damn good witch.So why the fuck is there a demon in his summoning circle when there should be a cat?--"That's a whole ass demon," Tina said for the fifth time, blinking at the circle. "A whole ass demon snack.""Tina!" Gavin groaned and the demon smirked at her."Are all humans this... Crude," it asked, raising a brow at the woman."Eh," Tina shrugged, crouching down to run a finger over the circle. "Just the assholes like us."





	Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> I don't currently have any plans that need tag warnings, but if that changes, I'll let you know and update them!

Creating a circle was a familiar routine for Gavin Reed. As a witch, it was something he had to do anytime he cast a full spell or a summoning, mostly for the safety of those involved, but also for his own comfort. It was soothing, calming even, as he flattened out the embroidered summoning cloth Tina had made him a few years ago for Yuletide. Picking through ingredients and arranging them neatly and correctly around the circle was easy, and double checking them with his grimoire was just second hand.

Gavin was good at what he did. Damn good. He had a reputation for it and despite his bad attitude, he was one of the most popular witches in Detroit's magick community. He didn't fuck up and he didn't accidentally summon the wrong thing. Ever. He was fucking careful with his spells, always double checking, always going slow.

Tina always said it was the only thing Gavin could actually be patient with.

His magick that is.

So a resummoning of his familiar should have been easy. He's done it a million times before when Bitchnugget decided they wanted a vacation or accidentally got themselves run over like the idiot cat they were. He'd cast the spell so many times, he didn't even need his grimoire to read it anymore, he just knew it. 

Suppose that was his first mistake. Assuming he didn't need to double check.

His second mistake was casting the spell angry.

It was a general rule of his that he didn't enter a circle emotional. He tried to always calm down or meditate before spell casting so that his intent was solid, not muddled with anger or sadness or fear.

But he had a client waiting for a potion and he needed Bitchnugget there to help and the stupid cat got himself into trouble with a snake and poofed back to its home realm. 

So yeah, he was mad. Fucking pissed that the stupid thing was only ever reliable when it wanted to be. So when Gavin cast the circle to bring him back, he may not have noticed that he'd used the regular lavender and basil bundles instead of the ones mixed with catnip. Nor did he notice when the circle flared to life a deep blue instead of the ruddy orange it usually did.

Not until it was too late, at least.

Not until he opened his eyes and saw tall, hot, and deadly standing in the middle of his casting room instead of small, orange, and furry.

And damn, he was hot. The demon, that is.

He was unfairly tall, dressed in flowing black robes that seemed to bring their own dramatic winds with them, and his dark hair was pushed back away from his face- other than a few strands that refused to join the rest, instead falling in front of his pale forehead.

And fuck, his eyes. They were an icy, piercing blue that sliced through Gavin in all the best ways... and the worst.

He swallowed as the blue glow of the circle settled down and the demon blinked at him. There was no expression on its face, but Gavin assumed it was confused.

"Well, me-ow," the witch breathed. "You're not Bitchnugget."

That got him a raised eyebrow and the demon's lips twitched. His hands were folded behind him and he stared down his nose at Gavin like he couldn't be bothered with moving his head. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're not Bitchnugget," Gavin said again with a frown. The shock was settling into his bones and he cursed himself for not being more careful. "Fuck, of fucking course this would happen. Stupid cat never did anything but cause trouble," he groaned, launching across the room to his altar where his grimoire was resting dutifully. "Serves me fucking right," he was still muttering, flipping through the pages rapidly as he walked the circle, comparing and contrasting to try and determine what had gone wrong. "The one time I don't double check. The one time."

The demon followed Gavin with his eyes, silent and tall, ironically kind of like a cat would.

"Am I to assume you did not mean to summon me," it questioned.

"Well considering you aren't a cat," Gavin snarked, waving at the demon with one hand. "Unless you are and for some stupid reason Bitchnugget decided to change bodies to torture me more."

"You named your cat Bitchnugget." 

It wasn't a question, but Gavin shrugged. "Technically I named my familiar Bitchnugget, but yeah. Why, you got a problem with that?" He didn't expect an answer and he didn't get one, so he continued comparing, kneeling down where he had the bundles of herbs resting in a ceramic bowl he'd gotten at goodwill. "Suck a fuck," he sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Catnip. You need catnip to summon a fucking cat, Gavin. You're an idiot."

"Pardon me," tall, dark and drop dead gorgeous interrupted, leaning slightly to catch Gavin's eye. "As much as watching you agonize over your own stupidity is amusing to me, I do have other things to be doing." He waved a hand towards the circle and Gavin caught glimpse of his black nails. "If you'd be so kind as to send me home? You can do that, yes?"

"You can do that, yes?" Gavin mocked under his breath before standing and rubbing at the back of his neck. "Yeah I should be able to. Just gotta rework my normal banishment spell to send you home. Doubt you want to go back to the feywild where Bitchnugget is from."

The demon's lip twisted up in what could almost be considered disgust and it shook its head. "Absolutely not. I am from the second level of hell, if you please," he said politely, but there was a hint of exasperation in his voice. "If you cannot get me back to where you took me from, as close as possible will be fine. I am sure I can find my own way."

"Hot damn," Gavin breathed, blinking in surprise as his fingers gripped at the leather tome in his hands. "You're from the second level of hell? I've never summoned anyone that far down before. Shit. Do all of you look... Look like this?" He asked, waving a hand in the demons general direction. It raised an eyebrow at him in question and Gavin grunted. "You know, like- like a wet dream personified in black."

A strange sound burst from the demons throat and his face twisted in what Gavin thought might be anger before the sound really registered to his ears.

Did he- did he just get a demon from the second level of hell to... Laugh? And why did it sound so good?

"Do you treat all of your summons like this?"

Gavin straightened slightly and frowned. "Like what? I'll have you know I'm a fuckin' peach, alright?" Gavin put a hand on his hip and glared at the demon. "I just didn't expect... You is all. I wasn't even in the market for a demon, I was trying for a fey. So why you're even fucking here is a mystery to me."

There was this devilish smirk on the demons lips and its eyes flickered black in amusement. "Clearly. Now, about sending me home?"

"Oh, yeah, fuck." 

The witch jolted at the reminder and promptly ignored the swirling... something in his stomach. So the demon was hot, no big deal. He could send him home no problem and that would be that.

He started getting to work resetting the ingredients and relighting candles. It was never good to reuse ingredients before cleansing them, so he dug into his emergency reserves and dolled them out according to his grimoire, double and triple checking this time to make sure everything was right before he backed up to observe the work. 

Well it all looked right and even the demon seemed satisfied, maybe even impressed, with it. Maybe. Probably. Doubtful.

"Alright, lets get this bitch on the road. Nice meeting ya, see ya never," Gavin grinned and the demon rolled its eyes before straightening and watching with icy blue eyes.

Gavin let the magick settle over his bones like a second skin, the runes etched and inked into his hands and arms flickering to life with a bright blue light. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. 

There was a tingling just under his fingertips and he reached out for it, hands brushing over the barrier between the material and the infernal planes. It was hot, almost too hot, but he grabbed at it with his fingers and with a tug that strained his muscles, he ripped it open. Even behind his closed eyes he could see the blue lights in the room flare to life, could feel the rush of wind that came with opening a rift. Magick coursed through him like a river and when it finally settled down, Gavin released a long breath and clapped his hands together loudly. Thunder echoed through the room as the portal closed and the witch let his arms fall to his sides.

It was done. Banishment complete. Demon gone.

"Well, this is a conundrum isn't it?"

Well fuck.


End file.
